La Ultima Oportunidad
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Mi 1er fanfic de Danny Phantom,se trata de que hay una nueva amenaza relecionada con la musica...ehh no soy buena en los summarys asi que no me maten...entren,leean y si quieren dejen reviews, resumiendo es comedia y algo de DxS
1. La Venganza

**LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Por: **Sofía González(-aka-SofiTurner o Yume93)

_Capitulo1- La venganza_

Era una noche en la zona fantasma,entre lugar llenno de osocrudiad,en los mas profundo se escucho un grito de horror ante un disparo...

Ahhhh!!!-Grita el fantasma despaborido corriendo entre vueltas

-Estupido! deja en paz a mis cajas!-Dijo una joven fantasma gritandole-

-Es que lo que pasa es que yo soy...el fantasma de las cajas!!!-dijo heroicamente...el fantasma de las cajas -.-

-No me importa si eres el fantasma de las cajas o el de los vasos!!, te dije que te alejaras de mis cajas!-dijo la fantasma corriendo al tipo de las cajas

-esta bien,esta bien...-dice el fantasma llendose del lugar

-Y nunca vuelvas!!!-grito la fantasma-para luego ir hacia sus maltratadas cajas.

abre la caja y saca un cinturon negro con picos como punketos

-que bueno que no me quito mis recuerdos...es todo lo que me queda de ella...-dice la fantasma peliroja con dos coletas de ojos cafes claros que viste jeans y un top con una calavera- Ella era la mejor,la mas fuerte era mi idola y la mejor cantante...saca una fotografia de... Ember Mclain!!!...me vengare del que le hiso eso-dice ahora con rabia , saka un periodico y una navaja y la clava en la foto de un chico- ese fue ese tal Danny Phantom!!!!!

la joven fantasma de nombre Stephanie, se sienta y se pone a pensar

-Tengo uuna idea-dijo siniestrame la chica y va volando rapido hasta alcanzar al fantasma de las cajas

Stephanie: Hey tu fantasma de los vasos!

Fantasma de las cajasdisgustado: Soy el fantasma de las cajas!!! no el de los vasos...ke quieres?

Stephanie: Te tengo un trato...

Si? de que se trata?-dijo el fantasma de las cajas interesado-

-Te regalare mis cajas,si me haces un favor...-dijo la chica intentando convencerlo

-Claro que si! si se trata de cajas claro que te ayudo-dijo el fantasma emocionado-de que se trata?

-Pues quiero que me ayudes a vengarme de el-Stephanie muestra la foto- acaso conoces a un Halfa llamado Danny Phantom?

Continuara...

-------------------------------------------------

Perdón si esta Hiper corto,es que este es mi 1er fanfic de Danny Phantom...y como es el primero disculpenme si hay fallas de todo tipo n.nUU ,esto es solo un "experimento" y como la mayoria de mis experimentos,me dejare llevar diciendo y haciendo estupideces con los personajes (eso es una novedad? XD)lo habia publicado este capitulo en unos foros pero como nadie lo pelo(uhh se nota que me odian u.u) pues mejor lo pongo aqui a ver que sale ,bueno mejor me callo,este...dejen reviews xD se agradecen mucho.


	2. La biblioteca

**La Ultima Oportunidad**

_Capitulo2 La Bibliteca_

_Abogado: Danny Phantom lo pertence a esta estupida,sino a Butch Hartman_

_Sofía: Que dijiste!? confianzudo es Mr.Hartman ¬¬_

_Abogado: Fuii yo pense que porque te habia dicho estupida_

_Sofía: waaaaaaaah!-lo manda a volar tipo anime-_

A la mañana siguiente en secundaria Casper (o como se llame la esucela donde asisten danny y sus amigos xD) se escuchaba gran ruido,entre sus pasillos un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules como de bebé x3 mientras que es perseguido por otro joven rubio y fuerte que no tiene sesos...

-Me la pagaras Fantonto!!!-dise Dash mientras persigue a Danny como los changos xD-Tu tienes la culpa!!

-Rayos!...porke siempre que el reprueba una materia yo tengo que ser el afectado??-dice danny corriendo-ahora donde me esocondo?

Corriendo desesperado,voltea a ver todas las puertas y ve la bibliteca...

Dannysusurrando: Genial! me escondere ahi,seguro nunca se le ocurrira

Rapidamente Danny entra a la biblioteca sin que Dash se de cuenta...y este cuando ya lo alcanza...

-Uh? donde esta ese tonto?...-dice confundido Dash-ah! se me hace tarde para la practica de futbol-y se va apurado

Uff porfin...pero no puedo salir sino me veria-dice danny suspirando-creo que me quedare aqui por un rato...

Danny camina viendo todas las secciones de libros que hay,ciencia,de niños,historias panranormales pero llega a la seccion de libros romanticos y se sorprende al ver a...

Sam!?-exclama Danny sorprendido-que estara heciendo ahi?-sorprendido se ve a sam en una mesita leyendo un libro de poemas-mejor me escondo no se que pasaria si me ve...

Cuando intenta esconderse,se pone nervioso y se tropieza con unas cajas y va a caer donde esta sam

-Ohh hola...-dice Danny algo timido y avergonzado.

-Ahh Hola danny?-dice sam nerviosa mientras ayuda a danny a levantarse-q-que haces aqui?

-es lo mismo que me pregunto-dijo danny en tono algo amenazador volteando a ver los libros que leia sam-

Sam: Ehhh este...yo

Pero antes de que sam pudiera terminar,se escuhan como cajas..

Ese ruido?-dice sam intentando cambiar de conversacion-mira!!

Danny se levanta pero se vuelve a caer por que le avienta...¿una caja?

-Eyy quien avento eso?!!-dice Danny molesto-

soy el fantasma de las cajaaas temanmeee!! -dijo el fantasma de las cajas

¬¬ -hizo una expresion danny lanzando un rayo ahcia el fantasma de las cajas y este lo evade

Transformacion a fantasma!-dice danny que se transforma en en Danny Phantom

Danny vuela hacia el fantasma de las cajas y sam lo mira de manera extraña

-Las pagaras por golpearme con esa caja!-dice danny enojado,mientras le avienta un rayo y el fantasma lo esquiva y le avienta ¿unos picos punketos?-

esos picos le dan a danny en el brazo

-Eso duele!,espera...duele?-se pregunta danny confundido

-muahaha ten cuidado!-se rie el fantasma de las cajas y se va

-Eso fue raro...-se dice Danny asi mismo-mas lo del brazo

-Estas bien?-pregunta Sam

-claaaro que estoy bien!,tengo el brazo lastimado...-responde sarcasticamente

- ¬¬ ok,esta bien,pero no tenias que ser grosero eh!?

-perdon...-se disculpa Danny-una pregunta. que te quiero hacer...

si?-le responde Sam ilusionada

-Este...-iba a decir algo pero toca el timbre-Se nos hace trade vamonos a clases!

-Eso era lo que me querias preguntar?-pregunta estupidamente la gotica

¬¬ no!,vamonos!-y se la lleva del brazo

Sam: o////o

Danny: que?!

Sam: mira...

-Estaban en medio del pasillo-

Todos:O Son novios! lo sabiamos! hahahaha

Danny:No es cierto! o///o

Fangirls: lo sabiamos! -le toman muchas fotos- va para internet!

Danny:-dramaticamente- Noooo esto no esta pasando!

Sam: ¬¬ si no esta pasando...porque todavia me estas agarrando la mano?

Danny: waaaaa esto no esta pasando,que alguien me pellisque ,porque esto no esta pasando!

Todos: bueno-pellizcan a danny entre todos,en todos lados (jojojo)-

Danny: ahhh duele...ok esto esta pasando...

Autora(Sofía): Lo admite! denle pambita!

Todos: Que??!

Autora(Sofía): pegenle! 8D

Todos: bueno...esta bien!

Sofía: muhahaha domino este fanfic,ahora todos parense de manos y usen sombreros ridiculos!

Todos. O.O no!

Sofía: esta bien u.u solo denle de golpes

Todos: ehh...esta bien!-le pegan a Danny-

Danny: auch!..sam? tu tambien?

Sam: es que es divertido 8D!

Danny: Ahhh acaben esto ahora!!

Sofía: esta bien...aguafiestas u.u

Continuara...

Danny: fiuuu voy a curarme las heridas,ahora no me podre sentar en un largo tiempo ¬¬

Sofía: pero solo te pegamos en la cabeza y te pelliscamos los brazos...

Danny:-sarcastico- ehh si,namas me pellizcaron los brazos ¬¬

Sofía: XD


	3. La Hora del almuerzo

**LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD**

_by Sofi Turner -aka Yume93-_

Danny: no te cambiaste el user a "Sofi Simpson"?

Sofi: Cierto! n.nU

A la mañana siguiente,Danny y sus amigos estaban en el salon de clases...

Danny: A la mañana siguiente?!

Sofia: si,acuerdate llegaste todo adolorido a tu casa llorando como nenita

Danny: ni me lo recuerdes ¬¬ todavia estoy adolido,mas que alguien con almoranas

Sam. porque estas hablando solo?

Danny: no hablaba solo sino con la idiota que escribe esto

Sam:yo no veo nada

Sofía: es que tus solo me puedes ver Danny

Danny: O.O WTF!? porque ching...?

Sofía: porque este es mi fic,y puedo hacer lo que quiera, puedo ponerte como "Eye x Eye" y estarias de acuerdo

Danny: noooo!

Sofía: esto es por decirme idiota-saca un control y le aprieta al boton que electrocuta a Danny con descargas electricas-

Danny-traumado-: n-no si-siento las pie-rnas

Sofía: bueno adios! 8D me voy a espiar a Vlad-se desvanece-

Danny:-tic- ma-mas truama

Sam-molesta-: Ya dejaste de hablar como loquito?

Danny: sep...no estoy loco!!!-tic-

Al salon entra el profesor Lancer con una nueva alumna,

-Bueno clase,aqui tenemos a una nueva alumna de intercambio-dice el profesor- porfavor presentate..

Muy bien,vengo de Finlandia, y me llamo, Stephanie McKenzie-responde presentendose a la clase pues...Stephanie duhhh -.-

-Bien puedes sentarte junto con Fenton-le dice el maestro

La chica se sienta junto a Danny

-jaja porfin estoy juento al Halfa-murmura la peliroja

Danny: que dijiste?

Stephanie: te llamas Fenton verdad?

Danny: este si..me llamo Danny Fenton y tu te llamas Stephanie verdad?

Stephanie: si...lo acabo de decir -.-UU

Danny: lo siento..vienes de Finlandia verdad?

Stephanie: si...tambien lo acabo de decir

Danny: lo siento...y este como es la vida en Finalndia?

Staphanie:aburrida como tu conversación

Danny: lo siento..de nuevo, solo queria platicar con alguien

Stephanie: este...tu cara se me hace conocida, no te habia visto antes?

Danny-nervioso-: jejeje creo que me estas confundiendo con otra persona

Stephanie-acercandose a danny-: noo mientas...eres UNA ESTRELLA DE TELEVISION!

Danny: este pues algo asi...

-Se escuchan risas-

Stephanie: y eso?

Danny: este...-se acerca a Stephanie-no arruines el programa...

El publico: OMG!!

Danny: oh ya callense,ya me tienen harto!!! me siguen esta en el baño!

Publico: no es cierto!

Danny: no? pues quien?

Sam: n.nUU

Todos: uhhhhh (8) se quieren y no son novios(8)

Danny-desesperado- ya me hartaron!!!-se transforma en fantasma y empieza a aventar rayos...-

Aparece un telon que dice "PROBLEMAS TECNICOS...ESPERE PORFAVOR"

Sofía: ora? que fregados paso?

Tecnico.Le dio un atacke de furia a Danny,solo mirelo parece chango loco

Sofía: metenle un tranquilizante,borrenle la memoria a todos con borraticina y pasemos a al escena siguiente

Tecnicos: esta bien

Ya despues en el comedor...

Danny-confundido-: Que hago aqui? y porque siento que olvide al memoria desde hace 5 minutos

Sofi: callate!-lo electrocuta con el control-

Dannny: waaah ¬¬ te odio!

Sofi: yo tambien te quiero 8D..eh que rayos digo?!

Danny: no eres fangirl? u.u

Sofi: pues...de ti no...lo siento ,Aunque hay quienes dicen que me paresco a ti

Danny: si se supone que nos parecemos...porque me tratas mal?

Sofi: porque te pasara lo mismo que a mi me pasa!-se desvarce-

Danny: O.o

Sam-murmurando con Tuck- .de nuevo habla solo,para mi que se le fundio el cerebro por pelear con muchos fantasmas

Danny: No estoy loco!!-tic-

Mientras ellos(Danny y Sam) peleaban como marido y mujer,a lo lejos,estaba Steph con su plato de comida,observandolos

Steph:-pensando-: debo derstruirlo,debo destruirlo,debo destrirlo y luego ire a comer tambien a comprar ropa nueva

Cuando se le acerca un rubio mas estupido que Jhonny Bravo llamado Dash...

Dash: Hola! eres nueva?,eres muy linda

Steph: O.O Que quieres copia barata de Jhonny Bravo?

Publico: que hace el hablandole a ella?

Sofi: Callense! este es mi fic!

Publico: bueno,bueno pero no te enojes

Dash: que fue eso?,total hola!

Steph: euh...ah? Hola?-observa a Danny-

Dash: Que haces mirando al enqueleque de Fantonto! el guapo aqui soy yo!

Steph: guapo tu? hahahaha que buen chiste 8D si me disculpas me voy-se va y le avienta su charola y este empeiza a llorar como niño chiquito por ser rechazado-

Todos: Hurra!!! 8D-aplauden-

Steph: OH! Ya callense hijos de...me puedo sentar?

Danny: pues...si, todo el que rechaze a alguien popular,merece sentarse con nostoros, no es verdad amigos?

Sam y Tuck(sin ponerle atencion) : uh..ah..si!

Steph: bueno...-se sienta con el y empiezan a platicar-

Ya en la salida...Danny y Steph salieron juntitos del salon...mientras que Sam los observaba con rabia

Sam: esos dos se llevan bien ¬¬ esto me huele raro

Tuck. siempre dices de cualquier chica que se le acerca a Danny,estas acaso celosa?

Sam. celosa yo? Noooo,peor me cae mal que Danny le agarre confianza tan rapido a alguien que acaba a conocer...

Despues de un rato,Sam decidio seguirlos...

Steph: en serio tus padres tienen un laboratorio?

Danny: si!,en serio en finalandia hay...que hay en finlandia?

Steph: No pusiste atencion de todo lo que dije! ¬¬ bueno...mejor hablemos de otra cosa, aqui que hacen para divertirse?

Danny: pues...ni idea! aqui todo es aburrido..

Al decir esas palabras infinidad de fantasmas pasaron asustando a la gente

Steph: vaya! eso es...aburrido?

Danny:-nervioso por querer hacer su deber de heroe-: este..mira que horas son!,tengo que ir a...eso!!

Danny se va corriendo y se esconde en unos arbustos para transformarse creyendo de que Steph se dio cuenta y obviamente se equivocaba

Steph: muy bien! es el chico correcto! ahora va mi plan A en accion!

Sam(escondida en los arbustos): Plan!? Que plan?!

Steph: What? alguien dijo algo?

Sam(aparentando voz de hombre): No! soy el de los Bonice!(o como se escriba la nieve con los pinguinos en el empaque) Boniceee!

Steph: Uh! yo quiero uno de tamarindo!

Sam(Aun escondida en los arbustos). Ya no hay!

Steph: Ah! entonces me da de otro sabor?

Sam: Ya no tengo!

Steph: Entonces...que rayos hace vendiendo Bonices si no tiene! ¬¬ bah! yo me voy para mi casa!

Sof: Bueno hasta aqui le dejo! alguna duda?

-El publico levanta la mano-

Sofi: ah si!..tu!

Persona del publico: Como rayos llego Steph al mundo mortal?

Steph: yo lo respondo..cuando mi papi y mi mami se casaron pues ellos...

Todos:Ya sabemos! nos referimos de como llegaste a Amity Park!

Steph(ocultando marionetas): esperense al proximo capitulo!

Todos: u.u bueno!

Sofi: bueno...tu!-apunta a persona X-

Persona X del publico: Esteee...Que hacia Sam vendiendo Bonices!?

Sam:(con carrito de los bonice):Pues los paseo!...nooo ya en serio! los vendo! alguien quiere?

Sofi:Yo quiero de Uva!

Steph: Quiero de tamarindo!

Sam. sorry! ya no tengo!

Todos: ¬¬UUU

Steph:No es cierto el carrito esta lleno!!!

Sam.ehhh...ADIOS!-se va corriendo con todos los Bonice-


End file.
